


Время луны

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fem!Steve, fem!Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если б не было войны...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время луны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на «Весеннюю разминку» для команды Стива и Баки.

Если б не было войны, иногда думала Стив, как бы оно вышло?  
Их время не подходило Баки совершенно: она всегда была слишком свободной, слишком открытой, слишком язвительной. В ней всё было – слишком. Мать вечно кричала, кто же тебя такую строптивую в жёны-то возьмёт, а Баки лишь смеялась – зачем мне муж, у меня есть Стив, чем выводила её из себя окончательно. К счастью, никто не искал в её словах подтекст. Для них самих же к счастью, думала Стив. Трудно представить, что было бы с миссис Барнс, узнай она, чем именно занимается её дочка с подружкой.

Им было пятнадцать, наверное. Баки нашла Стив на чердаке, где та рыдала под сломанным столом. Отчаянно и горько, будто кто-то умер.  
– Стив, Стив! – Баки присела перед столом. – Посмотри на меня. Что случилось? Кто обидел? Кому надрать задницу?  
Стив, задыхаясь от слёз и соплей, лишь помотала головой и попыталась забиться глубже.  
– Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста.  
Отказывать Баки было сложно, она была настырна и убедительна. Стив показала учебник, объем своих бёдер и запястий.  
– Слишком узко, – подвывая пояснила она. – Я не смогу родить даже если выношу.  
– Да кому эти сопляки нужны? – бодро сказала Баки.  
– Меня никто замуж не возьмёт.  
– Я тебя возьму, – пообещала она и протянула платок.  
– Ты девочка, девочки не берут замуж, – от неожиданности Стив перестала плакать.  
– Я необычная девочка, я возьму, – Баки улыбнулась, вытянула Стив из-под стола. – И ты необычная. Необычные девочки должны держаться вместе.  
Свет из чердачного окошка упал на лицо Стив.  
– Глаза как колокольчики, – подвела итог Баки и поцеловала её.

Баки нравилось целовать Стив: на улице под фонарём, в парке около дерева, на кухне за спиной у миссис Барнс. Стив до сих пор интересно, как их не застукали.  
Понравится ли вновь, думала она, сидя у кровати Баки. Из-за обритой головы она казалась странно-хрупкой, увидишь и не поверишь, что именно это и есть призрачная страшилка – Зимний Солдат.  
Вспомнит ли?  
Старк обещал, что вспомнит.

Им было, наверное, по девяносто восемь. Стив нашла Баки на крыши башни Старка: она сидела на краю и смотрела на город.  
– Красиво, – поделилась Баки. – Ты уже рисовала?  
– Нет ещё, – Стив присела рядом.  
– Ну и зря.  
– Я с тобой возилась. Когда мне?  
– А это правильно. И полезно.  
Стив ткнулась лицом в макушку Баки. Волосы чуть отросли и щекотали нос.  
– Роджерс, – вдруг сказала Баки. – Помнишь ты рыдала мне в жилетку, дескать из-за тебя, такой-сякой, всё со мной и случилось?  
– Да, – глухо ответила Стив.  
– Дура ты, Роджерс. Во всем этом есть два невероятных плюса. Во-первых, я с тобой на равных. Я бы с ума сошла, если бы старела, а ты нет. Во-вторых, – Баки на миг умолкает. – Во-вторых, Роджерс, теперь я могу на тебе жениться. Я проверяла. Старк подтвердил.  
Стив обняла её за плечи.  
– Да, – беспечно продолжила Баки. – Я не самый лучший вариант. Все эти убийства и враги. Но я тебе обещала, что возьму. Обещания надо исполнять, даже, Роджерс?  
– Да, Баки, – Стив улыбнулась сквозь слёзы. – Надо.

Если бы не было войны, она все равно вышла за Баки. Как те две старушки из Сан-Франциско, о которых жужжал Старк. Так что, собственно, почти ничего не изменилось.


End file.
